Padre soltero
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Neg vuelve con el one-shot más largo de su vida!/ Un fanfic que sigue la linea, modificada por su servidora, del manga en la que Black Star termina con dos hijos y haciendo el papel de padre soltero. /Dedicado a LucyViEvans y a todos los que gusten pasar a leer


**Hey! les traigo un one-shot, el más largo de mi vida :v  
**

 **Dedicado a LucyViEvans y la campaña benefica "¿Cómo surgio Tenshi?"**

 **Basado en una teoria mia basada en el manga.**

* * *

Black Star salio del cuarto esquivando juguetes, pisando un par en el proceso, pero mordiendose la lengua para no gritar su repertorio de maldiciones. Podria despertar a sus hijos y estaba demasiado cansado como para leerles otro libro.

Solo se giro levemente para ver a sus niños dormir juntos, tan silenciosos, tan calmados, tan parecidos a él.

Al llegar a su recamara se tumbo en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, sabia que no tenia que cuidarlos por si solo pero queria hacerlo, trabajar, cuidar el solo de los gemelos, se lo debia a su Kid.

-No te has ido ¿cierto?- pregunto al aire tras cerrar los ojos, inmediatamente se quedo dormido.

* * *

-¡Dame!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Papá!

-Dark Star, dale lo que sea que tengas a tu hermano; Alexy, no chilles así por favor, me duele la cabeza.

-Pero es mi helado ¡Alexander tiene el suyo!

Otro día en su vida de padre soltero, sus dos hijos matandose por un maldito helado y él como publico aburrido. No habia dormido bien y su cabeza le reclamaba paz y silencio. Volteo a ver a los pequeños, de casi 6 años, y se quedo congelado, no sabia si sonreir o llorar ante la cara de pena que ponia Alexy, el menor de los gemelos. El mayor también estaba congelado, nadie podia resistirse a esa carita y él lo sabia, venia de herencia.

-Toma, deja de poner esa cara- se sento refunfuñando con los brazos cruzados mientras Alexy pasaba un poco de helado a un vaso y devolvia el cono, aun con una buena cantidad, a su hermano -Acabatelo tú, me quitaste el antojo

-Pero... no quiero que estes molesto conmigo- comenzó de nuevo a poner su carita de pena y Black Star se derritio.

Al final del día, todo valía la pena.

* * *

Era "el gran día".

El primer dia de colegio de los gemelos. Estaban tan nerviosos que lo habian despertado una hora antes de lo necesario y no habian parado de revisar sus cosas -uniforme, su unica libreta, el libro de actividades, etc.- en el camino. Y al fin estaban frente al gran porton de la escuela primaria de Death City, el unico clegio no anexo a shibusen del estado ¿Porqué? Por que Black Star preferia que sus hijos no fueran "malcriados" por profesores que intentaran sonsacarle algún favor a los nietos de Shinigami-sama.

Un colegio publico en pocas palabras, distinto el colegio privado al que sus amigos planeaban inscribir a sus hijos.

-¡Eh! ¡No se pongan a correr asi! ¡Hey! Bah, hagan lo que quieran-miro como entraban al colegio sin siquiera despedirce de él, despues de todo, apenas eran dos nenes de seis años, su prioridad era saber que tan grande era el patio de juegos.

.

.

.

Pasando las horas de clase volvio a por sus pequeños, un monton de niños saliendo a empujones, de todos los grados y estaturas, pero no veia a sus hijos, finalmente vio el cabello azul y blanco de Dark Star, en seguida se fijo en la figura femenina que lo arrastraba, a él y a otro niño que probablemente habia repetido el año o era de segundo grado. Poco atras de su hermano venia Alexy, sollozando un poco.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto a la profesora en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agachandose a tranquilizar a su hijo menor. -¿Hicieron algo? ¿Les hicieron algo?

-Supongo que es el padre de Alexander y Dark Star ¿cierto?- asintio torpemente y la mujer miro al gemelo mayor -¿Quieres decirle a tu papá que pasó?

El niño solo volteo el rostro y se cruzo de brazos.

-Mire, el niño golpeo a su compañero sin una razon aparente, ni él ni su hermano me han dicho a que se debe

-Ya le dije que esta loco, profesora. Me pego de la nada.

-¡Chst!

-¿C-cómo que golpeaste a alguien? ¿Porqué, eh?

-N-no es cierto- sonó la vocesita de Alexy -él me dijo cosas feas, y m-mi hermano solo...-

-¡Esta mintiendo!

-¡Le pusiste el pie a Alexy!

-¡Él se cayó solo!

Dark Star tiró al muchacho al piso, safandole del agarre de la profesora, Black Star le detuvo enseguida, bastante nervioso.

-Es el primer día de colegio, le sugiero que hable con ellos porque si se repite un incidente así, podriamos suspenderlos

-Pero...

-Hablare con la madre de Jack- confirmado, el niño ese no era de primero-Y buscaremos mañana la forma de que esto no se repita ¿ok?

-Esta bien, gracias por avisarme. -Subió a Alexy a su espalda y tomó de la mano a Dark Star, el camino de vuelta a casa en un silencio incomodo terriblemente contrastante con las risas y nervios de la mañana.

.

.

.

-Bien niños, llegamos. Ahora ¿Porque le pegaste a ese niño, Dark Star?

-Él nos dijo un monton de estupideces y le pegó a Alexy ¡Se lo merecia!

-¿Qué cosas les dijo?

-Que... que...

-Algún niño de nuestra clase le conto que solo teniamos un papá y él dijo que no teniamos mamá porque de seguro nos odiaba y se fue por eso. Que no le ibamos a agradar nunca a nadie porque nadie quiere a los huerfanos y que seguro nos cuidabas por pena. Nos fue tirando papelitos por todo el patio y me empujó, por eso Dark Star le pegó.

Alexy habló tras de su hermano, notablemente triste y nervioso. Su hermano lo miro fijamente y se acerco a palmearle la cabeza.

-No llores, si lloras yo también voy a llorar y no me gusta.

Black Star suspiró, no solo se habian metido en un problema tonto, sino porque ya veia venir la pregunta que le hizo el pequeño Alexy.

-¿Porque no tenemos una mamá? ¿De verdad nos odiaba?

-Yo... Es algo complicado, perfiero que sean un poco mayores antes de explicarles bien pero tengan por seguro que no los odiaba, los queria demasiado, incluso me ponia celoso. Ustedes son lo más precioso que pudo habernos pasado.- Estiro los brazos y abrazo a los pequeños -Mañana hablare con su maestra, pero ustedes le tienen que decir lo que me dijeron ¿ok? No voy a dejar que los molesten con tonterias asi nunca más.

* * *

De nuevo un "Gran día"

Ahora su primer día de clase en Shibusen.

Acababan de cumplir los 15 años y empezaban a diferenciarse más el uno del otro, Dark Star tenia sus tres medias lineas Sanzu y un cuerpo poco más marcado que el de Kid a su edad, sin duda gracias a su asendencia humana, Alexy se habia quedado un par de centimetros más bajo y esperaba dar su estirón. Eran el clasico duo del fuerte y el listo.

Ya estaban vestidos para el colegió, alistando sus ultimas cosas antes de salir.

-Hey niños.

-No soy un niño, viejo.

-Buenos días, papá.

-Apresurense, no querran llegar tarde. ¡Hoy todo el mundo va a conocer a los hijos de este Dios!- se señalo orgulloso sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Si como no, ¡el día de hoy el mundo conocera a su nuevo Dios! Y yo si lo soy- se burló su hijo y salió del cuarto seguido de Alexy que solo le dedico un rapido adios y una sonrisa.

Le daria tiempo de ir con Tsubaki a una misión y volver a tiempo para escuchar sobre sus amigos y esas cosas que siempre le contaban, también para comprar algo de comer porque aun despues de 15 años seguia quemando todo lo que tocaba.

Recordaba que su niño era excelente cocinando.

.

.

.

-¡Papá! Ya volvimos!¿Uh? No contesta

-Seguro esta intentando asustarnos o algo asi. Hazte a un lado- Revisó la casa por entero, depues de todo era más chica que la mansión de su abuelo -Tienes razón, no esta aqui

-¿Revisate su cuarto?

-Creo que no. Oye, desde que nos mudamos aca no hemos visto su cuarto ¿Y si...?

Alexy miró a su hermano. No podia hablar en serio

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Vamos, eres un aburrido. ¡Carrera al cuarto!- hecho a correr y entro a la recamara de su padre, en seguida se puso a mirar cada rincón, hasta dar con la unica foto en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama.

-¡Dark Star! ¡Te dije que...!

-¿Quien es él?

-¿Uh?- se acerco a su hermano -Es Death The Kid ¿no?

-Pero ¿Porque tiene una foto de él?

-¿Qué hacen con esa foto?- Black Star estaba de pie en la entrada del cuarto, mirando fijamente la imagen que sostenia su hijo -¿Porque entrarón? ¡Les dije que no lo hicieran!

-¿¡Y porque no, eh?! ¿Que tiene? ¡No hago nada malo!- Dark Star noto que la mirada de su padre no se depegaba de la foto -¿Es por esta foto, eh? ¿Que tiene de importante?

-Por favor, calmense los dos.

-Joder... lo sabia mierda, tenia que decirselos ¿no? Tenian que hacerme recordarlo todo ¿no?

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Kiddo era... es su "madre" Dejenme sentar y les explicare todo... y por favor, dame esa foto

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Yo habia estado enamorado de Kiddo casi desde que lo vi por primera vez, pero era un adolescente idiota y no tenia idea de como decirselo, adoraba mirarlo, su adorable sonrisa y su fuerza en una pelea._

 _Cuando Asura desperto y nos encerrarón en el libro de Eibon yo tenia miedo. Pensé que lo perderia. Pero esa vez, en medio de la locura, le prometi que lo ayudaria a formar su mundo perfecto y lo saque de ahí, desde ese día nos hicimos más cercanos, los mejores amigos, ibamos a todas partes juntos, teniamos un nexo especial, sabia lo que queria decirme antes de que abriera la boca. Lo hariamos todo por el otro.  
_

 _Despues de que las misiones especiales nos alejaran, nos volvimos a ver en la Luna, sentia terror por ver que le hirieran, pero a la vez estaba aliviado porque sabia que ahí podria protegerlo. Él casi conecta sus tres lineas, pero Chrona llego justo antes y se sacrifico por todos para sellar al Kishin. Tras eso, huebo fiestas por todo el mundo, cada sede de Shibusen, cada gobierno del mundo, todos estaban felices porque habian derrotado a Asura. En la fiesta que hicieron aqui, yo le dije todo lo que estuve sintiendo durante todo el tiempo que nos conociamos ¿Lo mejor de esa noche? Él me correspondia.  
_

 _Estuvimos saliendo juntos un tiempo hasta que decidi pedirle que se cazara conmigo a los 21._

 _Luego de eso nada podia ser mejor, o eso pensé. Pronto, Kiddo me dijo que estaba esperando un bebé ¡Un bebé! No me importaba como demonios era eso posible, ¡Iba a ser padre! No me podia importar menos la ciencia detras de eso._

 _Recuerdo que ese día, lo alze en el aire, lo bese y le prometi que seria el mejor padre que ese niño pudiera tener._

 _Pero cuando fuimos a contarle a su padre, él nos dijo que... que nos deshcieramos de él. Kiddo era un fragmento de su alma y el niño que esperabamos seria un fragmento del fragmento, solo se dañarian mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos queria hacerlo, no queriamos destruir esa pequeña vida, lo dejamos pasar, mes tras mes. Nos enteramos de que no seria un solo niño, sino un par de gemelos ¿como podiamos destuirlos?_

 _Con el paso de los dias, mi Kiddo se alejaba de mi, no sabia que estaba pensando y apenas me dejaba enterarme sobre como iba su espera._

 _El parto nos tomo desprevenidos pues se adelanto un mes._

 _No quise entrar a la sala, no queria conocerlos y perderlos inmediatamente porque, siendo malditamente egoista, preferia tener a mi lado a Kiddo. Cuando la enfermera salió me dijo que Kid en serio queria que entrara y yo no podia negarme a mi niño. Tenia un precioso bebé a cada lado, sonrosados y tranquilos._

 _-No puedo perderlos, y no creo que tu lo quieras ¿cierto? ¿Los cuidaras?_

 _-Y-yo... No puedo decirte que no. ¿Cuanto tiempo falta?_

 _-Intentare soportar un par de días- señalo al pequeño de su derecha -él es el mayor, me gustaria que su nombre sea Dark Star ¿y a ti?_

 _-Es perfecto -me sente a su lado y sostuve al otro -dejame adivinar, y te encantaria que este pequeñin sea Alexander ¿no?_

* * *

-Solo lo tuve dos días más y luego... se desvaneció. Ni siquiera pudimos hacerle un funeral adecuado porque no quedo nada de él, solo su escencia y mis recuerdos en cada rincón de la casa.

-¡Nos estas hechando la culpa de...!

-Chst! Callate un momento, Star. -Alexy se agacho juto a su padre. -Gracias por contarnos, por habernos cuidado todo este tiempo a pesar de lo que provocamos.

Le rodeo suevemente en un abrazo tierno, haciendo señas a su hermano para que le imitara, Dark Star lo hizo y su padre solto un suspiro.

-Bueno, tenia que decirles algun día. Vayan a hacer.. deberes o esas cosas y arreglense un poco, Maka quiere que la visitemos.

* * *

 **Y tan abruptamente (?) como comenzo termina, de nuevo: Este fic esta dedicado principalmente a LucyViEvans y esta basado en una teoria mia que presentare a continuación:  
**

 **Como se ve en el manga Shinigami no muere como lo haria un humano (posiblemente no exista un "Más alla" para ellos) si no que su alma se "incorpora" a la de Kid (de ahí que se desvanesca sin más.**

 **Poniendonos en la hipotetica situacion de que Chrona hubiese llegado un poco antes de como sucede en el manga, de forma que Kid no conectara las lineas Sanzu, habrian quedado aún 3 Shinigamis en el mundo, Shinigami, Kid y Asura (corrupto, pero shinigami al fin y al cabo) siendo los dos ultimos fragmentos del primero. Retomando el punto anterior, si al termino de la batalla en la Luna, Kid hubiese tenido una relación (no necesariamente homosexual o humana :v) y se hubiera generado un "producto" de forma biológica es muy probable que su alma se fragmentara involuntariamente para ser parte de ese nuevo ser.**

 **Siendo Kid un fragmento sin sufieciente energía aún como para dividirse más tendrían que decidir entre la vida de el "bebé" o él, para que el fragmento que se rindiera primero al "tira-afloja" se reintegrase a su origen.**

 **En mi opinión, la descisión de Kid seria bastante obvia: ya que el no piensa que sea bueno manejar a la humanidad a su completo y vano capricho tampoco pensaria tener el derecho de decidir sobre esa nueva vida. Sabiendo que su padre aún puede manejar el mundo por si solo y que el nuevo shinigami crecera lo suficientemente rapido para tomar parte de esa responsabilidad, dejaria que su fragmento de alma cediera a la otra voluntariamente.**

 **En mi fic, al ser gemelos uno tendria esa alma de shinigami (es obvio quien ¿no?) y el otro un alma humana, tal vez con alguna habilidad especial, pero relativamente normal.**

 **Y bien, eso es todo, gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aca c:**

 **Las drogas son malas, pero más malos son los parciales c:**


End file.
